


The Most Precious Gift

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Violence, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: omg kylo (or hux)x innocent reader ??? and maybe some smut would be the cherry on top ??? Ughh this plot=my weakness





	The Most Precious Gift

The planet of Zarkot is currently being bombed by First Order ships, meanwhile, squads of stormtroopers take prisoners its inhabitants.

And in a tiny corner of it, you’re trying to run away from them.

All your life you’ve known nothing but hunger and bad treatment. You were an orphan since you were a baby and basically, you were raised by the streets. You know some people that live on the streets too but you wouldn’t call them your family.

And besides hunger, you’ve been living in ignorance, never picking up a holobook or going to school. That’s why the emblem of the First Order means nothing to you, but their bombs and weapons do and your instinct tells you to run and hide.

As you see an empty house as your potential hiding, a hand grabs you from behind and pushes you down to the ground.

“No!” you scream, your scalp burning, so as your butt because of the fall.

“Scum.” A stormtrooper kicks you making you roll over on yourself. “Get up!”

“I can’t,” you cry out in pain. He or she, because you can’t see their face, kicked you very hard on your ribs and now you’re having trouble to move and breathe.

“I said get up.” They grab you by your elbow and drag you across the ground, not caring that your legs are getting scraped by the rocks.

You fight against their hold but it’s useless. They’re too strong and fear has you paralyzed and weak.

After dragging you several feet away, he puts you back down on the ground, where there are more stormtroopers. They all look the same, with the same white armor and weapons. They’re practically clones.

“I got one,” the stormtrooper who caught you tells to another one.

“Kill her.”

“No,” you exclaim. You refuse to believe this how you die. So useless, so insignificant.

“What did you say, scum?” The stormtrooper approaches you and hits your jaw with the back of their weapon.

An intense pain explodes in your head and you see little stars as you feel like you’re fainting.

“Trooper!” You manage to hear from a different voice.

“S-sir,” the stormtrooper says.

You try to breathe deeply, not wanting to pass out and you lean your hands on the ground. Behind the stormtrooper that hit you, there’s a tall figure dressed in black. Still dizzy, you can’t distinguish his facial features. You supposed it’s a man because the voice sounded masculine.

“Move,” he says and the stormtrooper hurries to obey him.

Like a wounded animal, you’re sitting on the ground. But you hold his gaze and don’t flinch in fear. You blink several times, focusing your sight on him.

He kneels in front of you and says, “Do you know who I am?”

You’re only capable to shake your head because your jaw is still too sore from the hit.

“I’m Kylo Ren,” he adds and waits for your reaction. But he gets none. The name means nothing to you. Who in the galaxy doesn’t know who he is?

You only stare at him, breathing loudly. You’re not sure if those stormtroopers broke a bone of yours but it feels like they did.

Meanwhile, Kylo is surprised that even you’re basically about to die, you look at him directly in the eyes. Something inside him stirs and he takes a second look to your old black dress and your wasted sneakers.

A shot straight in your head would be the end of this dilemma but somehow that doesn’t appeal to him. Still unsure of why he’s doing it he says, “Let’s go. I’m taking her with me on my ship.”

* * *

The trip back to the Supremacy is made completely in silence. You sit down and don’t move, feeling that even the minimal movement or noise is going to make him mad.

You have no idea where you’re going or what your faith will be. But at least you’re away of those savages called stormtroopers and you didn’t end up with a hole in your head.

Meanwhile, this guy, Kylo Ren, barely speaks to you, saying only words instead of sentences. “Come”, “This way,” “Over here.” But you follow him around in this enormous ship.

Is he the boss of all those people? It seems so. Because they look at him with respect and move away as he walks.

With his hands clenched into fists, he walks ahead of you, and you try to keep up with his pace as you watch his black boots.

“We’re here,” he says when you arrive at a chrome door. “Get it inside.”

He types something on a keyboard next to the door and this one opens, you take a look at him but he’s looking another way so you opt to get inside as he told you.

“Wow”, you murmur as you see the space you’re in. It’s not like you know a lot of things in general but you’re sure Zarkot didn’t have a place like this. Everything looks so pristine, fancy and modern. Black and grey are the predominant colors and it looks like everything in here is new.

“These are my quarters,” Kylo says behind you. A smirk on his lips as he notices how impressed you are. “And you’ll be living here from now on.”

You turn back and frown confused. “I don’t understand. Why?”

Ignoring your question because he’s not sure why, he asks you, “What’s your name, girl?”

“(Y/N),” you simply answer.

“(Y/N) what?” he asks annoyed. “Didn’t your parents give you a last name?”

“N-no,” you cross your arms around yourself. “I never knew my parents, I was an orphan.”

Kylo realizes how rude he was but he’s too stubborn to even considerate to apologize. So he opts to change the topic.

“Okay, (Y/N), take a shower. The bathroom is over there.” He points at the end of the hallway where there’s a closed door.

“I’m clean,” you mumble. Maybe you lived on the streets but you never liked to be dirty and you cleaned and took showers as often as you could.

Not wanting to offend you again, he responds, “I know you’re clean. But I’m gonna give you new clothes and it’s better if you take a shower first.”

You ponder on his words for a moment and you suppose he’s right. So without adding anything else, because you’re not sure what to say, you walk to the bathroom.

* * *

“Are these all the clothes you have?” Kylo inquires a frightened officer. He called her and told her to bring all the clothes available on the ship.

“Yes, sir,” she replies. “We only have officer’s clothes.” Just a bunch of colorless clothes that look the same.

But you’re not an officer, he thinks. You’re something else. And these clothes are not worthy of you.

“Very well,” he sighs. “Take them all, they’re no use for me.”

The officer hurries to take all the clothes from the bed and leave the room.

* * *

“Uhm, Kylo?” you ask timidly from the frame door.

Kylo lifts his head from his holopad and sees you standing wrapped in a white towel. Drops of water fall from your hair. You look like a soaked kitten.

“Where are the clothes you told me?” you say.

“I couldn’t get them,” he stands up and takes his own shirt. “But you can wear this.”

He hears your little gasp, almost shrieking away and he has to bite his lip to not smile. Your eyes are glued to his broad chest as you take the shirt with a shaking hand.

“Thank you.” You practically run off back to the bathroom. With your face burning in shame, you scold yourself for being so childish. Surely it was a simple gesture, he probably didn’t think of. But you’ve never seen a guy naked and you weren’t prepared for it. Especially because he’s huge and you noticed the few scars he had too.

* * *

After you dress and dry your hair a little with a towel, you come out of the bathroom. You find on the kitchen table a hot meal and a glass of blue milk.

“For you,” Kylo says, sitting on a chair.

“Thanks.” You take a sit and your stomach roars when you smell the food. When was the last time you had a warm meal?

Without giving it a second thought and your mouth drooling, you take a piece of what it looks mashed potatoes with your hand.

“Use a fork! You’re not an animal!” He explodes in anger.

You flinch in fear and put your hands on your lap, stop eating. “Sorry,” you murmur. “I’m used to eat fast before others can take my food.”

And there it is again. Shame and regret invade Kylo and he realizes that unlike him, you had a very tough life.

“Just,” he pushes a fork in your direction. “Use the fork. No one’s gonna take your food. Not anymore.”

“Okay.” You try to not spill tears and take the fork to eat. This time, slower. Even if you’re stomach protests.

Kylo senses your distress and shame through the Force and scolds himself. But there was never the need to be kind to someone so it’s hard for him. Then, he thinks of something to make you feel better.

As you take another bite from your steak, you see a napkin levitating from the table and Kylo staring at it with a serious expression.

You swallow down and exclaim, “What’s that?!” You can’t take your eyes off of the floating napkin.

“What? This?” he smirks. “It’s the Force.”

You titter as he moves his hand and the napkin moves too. You don’t know what the Force is but it seems fun.

Kylo smiles as he senses how your sadness fades away. And he’s pleased with how you’re finally smiling.

* * *

“Uhm, where am I sleeping?” you ask as you stand awkwardly in front of the bed. From what you have seen, his quarters only have one room.

Kylo huffs and looks around as if a bed will appear out of the sudden. He didn’t think this too well and now he’s in trouble.

You see his stress and decide to finish it. “I can sleep on the floor. Just give me a blanket.”

“No,” he hisses and you step back scared, thinking you said something wrong.

“It’s no problem, I swear…”

There’s no way he took you from that forsaken planet and brought you here so you sleep on the floor.

“You’re sleeping with me,” he says and realizes how it sounded. “In my bed,” he corrects himself. “You’re sleeping in my bed.”

“And you?”

“In the bed too. It’s big enough for the two of us.”

“Okay.” You shrug and get under the blankets. It’s no big deal for you that he’ll sleep by your side. Back at Zarkot, you shared an improvised bed with girls and boys many times.

Kylo lays on the bed too and tries to stay as far as he can from you, staying on the mere edge of the mattress. If he rolls over, he’ll fall.

But you have other plans, as you move at him until your bodies are touching. Then, you throw an arm over his chest and nest on it.

“Thank you, Kylo.” It’s the first time you say his name out loud and his body tenses at your voice.

“For what?” he manages to say. Your arm feels heavy on top of him but he doesn’t dare to move an inch.

“For everything,” you sigh and close your eyes. With a full stomach and a comfy bed, you fall asleep quickly.

* * *

The next weeks Kylo focuses into two things: being Supreme Leader and taking care of you. And so far he’s proud of his work.

You don’t seem as pale as before and your cheeks are chubbier. You smile more and use your voice more and louder.

Noticing you’re getting bored at being all the time in his quarters, he gives you permission to walk and explore freely the ship. Just under the condition that you’ll return when he does.

He’s no worried about you. Everyone has the warning that they can’t hurt you or threaten you and besides, you’re pretty peaceful and calm. You don’t cause trouble at all.

But of course, there’s always gossip and jealous people.

Kylo arrives at the main bridge and can’t hide his grimace of annoyance when he sees Hux.

“How’s your pet, Ren?” Hux says in a teasing tone.

“What are you talking about?” Kriff, how he hates the way he calls him Ren.

“People talk,” Hux sneers. “They’re saying they heard her calling you Kylo. How disrespectful. Your pet is getting out of control.”

Anger boils in Kylo’s veins and he clenches his fists as the impulse of choking Hux wants to take him over. You’re not a pet, you’re a human being. And if he has to give you a title, he’d call you his roommate.

“What’s wrong, Ren?” Hux scoffs at Kylo’s reaction. “Getting sentimental about her?”

Aware that he can’t make a scene by attacking him or choking him, he approaches him and closes to his ear, so no one else hears, Kylo says:

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have a person like her in your life. And you’ll never have. Call her pet again and you’ll suffer the consequences. Her name is (Y/N).”

The smirk on Hux’s face is erased and his upper lip twitches in anger. There was some truth in Kylo’s words.

Satisfied with his job, Kylo walks away, visibly more relaxed.

* * *

“How was your day?” You’re already on bed with Kylo and as every night, you cuddle him. The more time it passes, the more he gets used to it and now he even hugs you back.

“Normal. Nothing new. Same old boring things.” Not that you know, but this time of the day is what Kylo longs for. “And your day?” He inhales the fragrance of his hair and a warmth spreads through his limbs.

“Oh, it was good. A stormtrooper told me I was beautiful.”

“What?” He tries to keep his cool because surely this must be a confusion.

“Yeah,” you lift your head from his chest. “I walking around at one of the hangars and this stormtrooper approached me. At first, I was scared but then he took off his helmet and told me I was very beautiful.”

A blinding rage throbs in Kylo’s head. Who was that stormtrooper? How dare he? To say those pathetic words, when you deserve much more. If it was up to him he’d tell you how beautiful you really are. But then he looks down at you and realizes he has never told you you’re beautiful.

“Are you mad?” You bite your lip nervously. You don’t know what could be the reason but his face gives him away.

“You’re not beautiful,” he responds.

A sad expression takes over your face and you try to move away. But Kylo avoids it by hugging you harder.

“You’re gorgeous, radiant, stunning,” he says.

All this time he never tried to do something more with you, afraid that he’ll hurt you because of how innocent you are but now, he prefers to be the one who loves you than let any other idiot to take advantage of you. He’s not the perfect man, not even a good one, but if he’s sure about one thing, it’s that he’ll never hurt you.

Before you have time to react or say anything, he rolls over and lays on top of you, being careful not to crush you.

Then, he crashes his lips against yours, earning a surprised gasp from you. But he doesn’t stop, instead, he forces his tongue inside your mouth and moans at your delightful taste.

You’re a little shocked about his actions but you let go, letting him guide you and your tongue tangles around him.

“You’re so innocent, so pure,” he whispers as you look back at him with adoration.

“Is it wrong?”

“No,” he chuckles. “You’re perfect.”

He kisses you again and this time you’re more responsive. You open your mouth and let his tongue sneak inside.

You shut your eyes tight and hug him hard, not wanting to let him go ever. He’s your savior and back then when he got the chance to get rid of you, he decided to take you with him and give you a better life.

“Have you ever done this?” he whispers closes to your lips.

“What?”

“You know…” he coughs. “Been with someone.”

“Oh,” your lips part in surprise. “No. Not really. This was my first kiss.”

His breathe hitches as he realizes how innocent you really are. He doubts for a moment if it’s better to stop right now before anything else happens.

“But I don’t want to stop,” you say. Your hands clasped behind his neck. His weight on top of you awakes something unknown but pleasant.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathes out. He realizes that when he looks at you he sees himself in your eyes. The tiny innocent part left on him when he was still a padawan and thought the galaxy with its people was a good place.

You giggle and smile widely at him. You’re touched at how much he cares about you but you’re not made of crystal.

“You won’t. I promise.” You lift your head to seal a kiss on his lips and he kisses you back. This time, he puts more of his weight on you and your legs spread apart to hold his body between them.

“Mmmm, Kylo,” you sigh into the kiss.

“Call me Ben.”

“Uh?” You open your eyes and blink in confusion.

“Just… call me Ben while we’re doing it,” he tells you.

“Ben,” you say out loud. “I like it. It’s a pretty name. It suits you.”

“You are pretty.” He gets up and takes your shirt off. You already have clothes to wear but you still to prefer one of his shirt. Next, he rolls down your panties and once you’re totally naked, he watches you in awe.

He’d be lying if he says he never thought about this but seeing you now, so real in front of him, he knows his imagination was wrong at how beautiful you really are.

“Can you take off your shirt too?” you ask timidly.

“Why? You want to see me naked?” he teases you but he takes it off.

And like the first day, your face turns red seeing him. His broad chest, his thick arms, and his happy trail.

You close your eyes when he leans at you, thinking he’s gonna kiss you. But instead, he goes for your neck, peppering kisses on it. His skin against yours has you panting.

His mouth travels down your body until his face is at your pussy. Your shiver, nervous about what he’s going to do.

He traces circles with his thumbs on your thighs as if he was telling you it’s alright and then spreads your legs apart.

“What… what are you doing?” You look down at him but all you see is his dark hair, his face leaning towards you.

Kylo gives the first lick and your taste overwhelms him. You’re delicious and your clit pokes through your lips, wanting his attention.

“Stars,” you highly moan. His tongue is wet and slippery and a fire in your belly borns.

Very careful, he pokes your entrance with one finger still giving attention to your clit. His cock throbs at the thought it’s the first time you’ll have something inside of you.

“You’re made of velvet,” he groans and pumps his fingers in and out. He searches through the Force any discomfort but he only finds your arousal. And it increases his.

“Ben…” Your hands go to his hair and you lift your hips, looking for more friction. “What’s happening?” You feel a tension on your lower body but you don’t want it to stop.

“You’re going to come,” he explains you. He makes sure to rub your G-spot with his finger and flick his tongue on your clit over and over.

“Ah!” you scream, with your back arched and pulsations of pleasure runs through your body. You tug at his hair but you don’t notice it and he doesn’t mind.

He stays down there, as long as you need it and when your hips return to the bed, he takes out his finger and kisses your belly.

“It was good, wasn’t it?” He wishes he could see your face as you came but he still has the chance to do it.

Above you, and leaning on one arm, he lowers his pants with the other one. Then, he takes your hand puts it on his cock.

“What? What happened?” he asks scared when he hears you gasp. “Do you want to stop?”

“N-no,” you bite your lip. “It’s just it’s so big.”

“Oh.” His cheeks tinted with red.

“I’ve never touched one,” you say as you explore him with sincere curiosity. You find it funny how warm it feels and how slippery the tip is.

“Keep…” he huffs. “Keep doing that.” Your movements are erratic and you’re not grabbing it firmly like he does when he jerks off but for nothing in the galaxy, he wants you to stop.

“How is it gonna be fit?” you ask but you’re don’t sound worried.

“We can try.”

You stop touching him and take a glance down. Your eyes go wide at his massive erection.

He runs his dick several times through your slit and he puts the tip at your entrance.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Ready.” You nod.

He pushes in and his muscles tenses at your tightness. He’s not even inside of you and he’s already feeling like losing control.

He stares at your face, willing to stop at any sign of pain but as he finds none, he pushes more.

You throw your head back when he’s fully settled in you and grab his butt to push him deeper.

“All good, gorgeous?”

“Ben,” you mewl. It’s a foreign sensation, to have something big inside of you but your inner muscles are throbbing in desire.

He starts moving his hips, thrusting in you and his mouth latches on your nipple, not sucking it too hard because he doesn’t want to hurt you.

“It’s happening again,” you cry out. The sensation from before returns and this time you’re ready to take the fall.

He angles his hips in order to rub your G-spot with the tip of his cock and you sink your nails on his butt cheeks.

“Ben, Ben,” you chant as you feel you’re about to burst out in pleasure. He snaps his hips at you and traps your clit between his fingers to massage it.

He has his gaze fixed on you, not wanting to miss any moment of this. Your lips form a big O and you pulse around him, dissolving into pleasure.

“Fuck,” he can’t help but curse as he feels your insides getting tighter. The muscles of his back and ass twitch as he shoots a rope of cum in you.

He gives one more thrust and asks, “Are you okay, gorgeous?”

“Mmmh,” you sigh satisfied. “Better than okay.”

He slips out of you and he’s glad to see he didn’t make you bleed. He lays on the bed and takes you in his arms.

“You have no idea how much I thank the Force for making me found you,” he says in effusive words. He holds you as the most precious gift he’ll ever have.

And you believe him. Because maybe it wasn’t ideal how you met, but ever since he found you your life improved. And most important, you’ve learned how to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
